During playback of a live media program, a user may be watching the media program at the live edge. The live edge is the point at which the user cannot seek any further or the user is at the latest seekable point in the media program—i.e., the user is considered “live”. The client device may receive new manifests that define new video segments to request. For example, the video segment may define where to retrieve video from a range of the times 1:00 to 1:10 in the video. The live edge may be the latest time in the video as defined by the manifest received, such as 1:10 (or possibly 1:08-1:10). The client device may detect when the media player is playing the video at the live edge or not playing the video at the live edge. However, there may be instances when the media program may jump back and forth between playing at the live edge and not playing at the live edge when an additional manifest is received by the client device. For instance, when a new manifest is received, the latest seekable point increases, such as from 1:10 to 1:20. If the current playback time is 1:10, 1:12, or any time before 1:20, then the client device may not consider the user to be watching live. Eventually, playback would reach the time 1:20, and the user would be considered to be playing at the live edge, but then another manifest will be received with an additional segment. This may cause problems because the client device may switch from offering different features to the user, which may be confusing to the user watching the video.